But you have to keep moving
by GalenMarek96
Summary: Madison Miles finds herself in disgust as now she is a the newest student of Bullworth academy, a place she doesn't want's to be, people who hate her and want her gone, a student that keeps messing with her and a guy that makes all this hell bearable.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:Long road ahead

**A/N****: Hello to whoever considers this interesting enough to read it, after reading some fanficion i've decided to try to make myself one, i've always wanted to write something and i see that this could be and interesting oportunity, and since i love playing Canis Canem Edit (Bully), it's more exciting, i hope you like it and if you don't like it i don't blame you, it's my first time doing this so i know it's not going to be as interesting as other awesome stories out there, but either way please leave a comment telling me if you like it or not, and in your opinion what i can do to make this better,thanks again.**

******P.S****: English is not my native language so i MUST had made some horrible mistakes, forgive for my grammar.**

******I'll be describing the characters more deeply on the second chapter, right now i leave you to form your own opinions, bye.**

******Disclaimer: I only own Madison Miles and that guy that she saw, apart from them, each character and location described are owned by the greate writers of Rockstar Games and i respect the ownership.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

** Long road ahead**

The first thing that she saw after waking up and opening her eyes was a beautiful beach, a little polluted but at least it was a beach, she hadn't seen one seen she was 6 years old, it took some time to remember that particular smell that sand and salty water had ''at least the weather seems to be nice in this piss hole of a town'' she thought.  
Madison reached in her pocket and unfolded the letter that bore the Bullworth academy emblem on it, she had only received it no more that two days ago and she already hated it more than anything else on the world.  
'_Dear Ms. Madison Miles it's to our honor to notify you that you have been accepted into the alumni of our institution, an institution which is happy to be considered important in your future education, and one in which you'll feel accepted and loved…_''  
The idea of going to that hellhole for the last three years of her high school were kind of a living nightmare for her, sure she had done some not good things in the past, but this was to much, she kept repeating to herself.  
'Oh, your awake' her mother said uninterested.  
'I wish I wasn't , I wish I would have died in my sleep and so wouldn't have to go to this crapy school' she muttered angrily.  
'Don't be so fatalistic, it can't be that bad' her stepfather replied.  
'Say's the guy who's going away on an awesome and expensive honeymoon to some islands on the Pacific, with his new wife that had a worm that needed to be taken out of the way so she could enjoy it to' she angrily replied back.  
A slap the face pushed her to the car seat, in which she had move in her verbal rage.  
'You little brat, all you do is complain why you can't have all you want, you have been a pain in the ass since you were born, literally in the ass, since you left me a big scar on my lower bottom in your birth, that sometimes I wish I've never had, to all the problems you have made when growing up, the same ones the made your coward of a father leave you when he couldn't manage the responsibility of teaching you discipline' her mother yelled back at her.  
'Hold on there, blame for all the problems, and maybe that big ass scar that makes you have, but don't throw dad's desertion on me, you made leave with your bitchy and slutty attitude to the man, come one seriously, you were having sex, SEX, on his bed with this bald creep, how you expect the man to be with you after that, hum?' she said with a winning smile.  
'Enough, wether you like it or not your going to stay here and finish your education, when you finish and we have no longer to be legally responsible for you, you can make a living hell of your life if you want, for the moment just let us got the school in peace an quiet' commanded her stepfather, tired of arguing something that she knew was lost since the beginning she muttered a ' whatever old man, have fun and hope that the ship sinks to the bottom of the ocean'.  
Madison just sat back and waited to reach the school in complete misery, just like an inmate waits in death row, she went back to see the beach, but it was gone, in it's placed was a ugly looking series of old buildings, the car stopped at a burger joint, 'No doubt his piggy hunger showed up' she thought.  
Staring at the end of the street and hoping for instant death, which never came, her eyes found themselves attracted to a guy that was across the street form the burger joint drive-through, that was preparing himself to go jogging, he looked very healthy, not much muscle, but a pair of legs that could withstand a lot of running, a short but very stylized haircut, a very pale skin but not in a sickly kind of way, he was stretching, and saying hi to an old man that was walking in his direction, when his eyes met Madison's she felt some strange feeling of peace that she had never felt before, they stared at each other until he just put two fingers in his forehead and saluted a goodbye like if she was a friend and disappeared running out of her sight, the car got moving again, and she wondered if she would meet that guy again, she sighted and went back to the miserable state she before and watched as the beach was now in her gaze again, only this time she didn't enjoyed it as the first time, mainly because of the grotesque sounds of someone eating inside the car, 'pig' she whispered.

* * *

It didn't took her much time to find herself in front of a metal gate that lead into Bullworth academy, he got out of the car as her stepfather did, standing the two of them in front of the gate while her mother fixed her makeup in the car.  
' Anyway, why do you hate this place so much?' he asked.  
'Are you joking? Haven't you heard what people say of this place? It's a nuthouse, toughest school in the country, you don't earn that reputation easily'.  
'As I said, it can't be that bad' he said, while getting her suitcase from the trunk of the car.  
'Again, say's the guy that's going to an island on the Pacific' she replied with sarcasm.  
'Look, this is the harvest of your actions in the past two years, I mean, theft, vandalism, disrespect of authority, you have been expelled from such much schools, that this "hellhole" as you call it, it's the only one that's accepting you as a student, so be grateful' he replied firmly.  
'Whatever man, I'm not here to be lectured about what is right and what is wrong from the guy that tore apart a family with his penis' Madison muttered.  
'You're a waste of time, if you don't quit being such a bitch by your self maybe this school can beat it out of you' he said in disgust.  
'Then go, I'll manage, I've been alone since my father left and I don't see much difference now' she yelled to the couple which she now considered no more than two strangers.  
'Have fun' were the last words that they said before leaving in a trail of dust.  
Madison found herself alone, with a swollen cheek from the slap she received early, a brown suitcase and a lot of hate for everyone. She was about to grab her suitcase and head to the beach when the metal gates opened and a tall, brown haired women was standing next to her.  
'Welcome to Bullworth academy young Madison, I' Ms Danvers and I have the privilege of taking you to the headmaster today' she said with some weird kind of excitement.  
'Great, my torture starts and with someone faking kindness, just my luck' she thought.  
'But hey, three years could go flying away, right?' she said to herself trying to calm down, but deep inside her she knew that this years were going to be horrible.  
'Hello' she said with defeat in her voice.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi, after finally recovering from the flu and finishing some unfinished school work i present to you Chapter 2, although a bit late, but better late than never, right? Anyway sorry for posting this so late.**

**Special thanks to "Ariel Leilani" for her writing and paragraphs separation tip's, thank's to her this chapter should be a bit more easy to read (If you overlook the grammar error's), a friend of mine who love's to Sin, which gave me "moral" support to finish this, more like verbal insults and finally another friend of mine who helped me define the story and character's among other things.**

**But most importantly, thanks to all of you that take time out of your day to read this, thanks a lot.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the character of Madison Miles, and that guy that she saw in chapter 1, everything else belongs to Rockstar studios.**

**And bad strong language used.**

* * *

Chapter 2 "Homo Humini Lupo"

'Go to the principal's office' that was the only thing that Madison heard from Ms. Danvers, apart from all her talk about how Bullworth was the best school for her and how brilliant Dr. Crabblesnitch was for trying to reform young 'deviants' and to make them 'productive member's of society'.  
As Madison started to make her way to the principal's office, she started to take notice of her surrounding's: To her left she could see a deteriorated building that had lot's of egg's splattered on it's wall's and the majority of them 'decorated' with some graffiti that was unreadable, and a big sign with big gold letter's that said "Boy's Dorm".

'Promising' she said with irony, thinking what king of male student's this place had to had to litter they're own living space.

Moving her gaze to the right, she could see a two stories building coated with a very shiny pink color, that had a similar sign saying 'Girl's Dorm' with big gold letter's, a small garden of pink flower's that were right below the wall's.

'Hey girl' said a voice, that snapped her out of her thoughts.

'What do you want?' Madison asked with distrust, turning to the direction in which the voice came from.

'We can see that you're new here. We just want to show you around the school' Said a different voice.

Madison turned around to see a group of four guy's that were standing right in front of her, all wearing the same plain white shirt with the Bullworth emblem on it that identified them as student's.

'What do you say girl? How about we go show you around and have a good time?' said a boy with blonde hair and lot's of pimples on his face.

'First I don't even know who you are, second do you think me stupid enough to just accept the random kindness of a bunch of dude's?

'Well in answer to your first question, my name is Trent sweetheart, and second yes I think your stupid enough to refuse a tour of this place from four manly and good looking men'

'Good looking? Yeah right, now if you'll excuse me I got place's to be' said Madison with sarcasm as she turned her back on them and headed into what she assumed was the main building in which the principal's office was located.

She started to walk, with some haste as she wanted to get as far as possible from that Trent and his friend's which all had a crazy look on their eye's.

'Hey' someone yelled from behind her.

As she turned to see who yelled at her, she felt an egg smashing her face, blurring her sight and leaving an awful smell on her clothes.  
'Motherfu..' was all she could said before another egg hit her, this time on her stomach, leaving completely dirty her clothe's and worsening the horrible smell of eggs that plagued her.  
Just as she started to clean her face and what she could of her clothe's, she felt as someone shoved her to the ground, trying her best to land with her hand's to prevent a face plant, just as she was about to stand up, someone put her feet on her right arm and another on her left, struggling she tried to break free to no avail.

'See? We rule this dump, you might want to remember that next time before you mess or even insult one of us, we could make your life more miserable that what already is from what I heard you and that fatty were yelling at each other out there, so you better watch yourself.' said Trent with a mean look in his eyes, with the rest of his friend's laughing.

'What's going on her?' yelled Ms Danvers as she saw what was going on.

'Shit' said in unison Trent's group as they fled from Ms Danvers as she started to make her way to them.

After they were gone, Madison got up cleaned what she could of the eggs that still were oon her face and dusted of her clothe's.

'And you girl, why haven't you gone to ? He doesn't have time to fool around like you' yelled impatiently.

'I was on my way there, but as you can surely see this assholes made a mess of me right about now' Madison yelled back, what ever feeling of gratitude that might had for Ms. Danvers, for saving her, was already gone.

'Nonsense, now I better take you to the principal's office so you can't waste anymore of his precious time anymore' said as she grabbed Madison's arm in a tight grip and forced her to keep moving.

'Hey, let me go I can walk myself, I don't need anyone to babysit me around'

'Apparently you do, since you don't know the value of discipline and responsibility'

Were last word's, before forcefully dragging Madison to the 's office.

* * *

'Finally, at last our newest student decide's to show up' a voice pronounced impatiently as 's opened the door to the principal's office.

'I'm very sorry for the inconvenience headmaster, this girl got distracted talking with other student's' said with somewhat strange humble and submissive tone in her voice.

'Don't worry, fortunately you were able to find her just in time, Ms Danvers, now please leave us as I wish to properly welcome her to our glorious institution' said a middle aged man, with a stern look on his face.

'As you wish headmaster' were final word's before she exited the room.

'So you must be miss's Miles, right? Said the man with little interest.

'Sure' Madison replied back with anger building on inside of her, since this "principal" had not even show any sign of interest on her wellbeing since she was reeking stench of egg's, with dirt on her clothe's and scratches on her hand's.

'Now, miss's Miles could you please explain the meaning of this disrespect of showing up late to an scheduled meeting?

'Well, let's start with the fact that a group of brute's threw egg's at me, slammed me to the ground and threatened to make me life more miserable than what already is' said Madison with sarcasm and anger.

'Nonsense, non of our student's will have the audacity to do that to a newcomer of out institution, i enforce friendly behavior to our student's since I believe it to be an important part of out society'

'Are you kidding me? Those lunatic's were anything but friendly to me, if not hostile, and I haven't even done anything to them.

'As you'll be able to see miss's Miles I don't as you say 'kid', as a matter of fact everything I say, I say it quite seriously as a must set an example to our community here at Bullworth.

'Right, can we get on with this? I want to go clean myself of this mess your friendly student's made out of me'

'Not so fast, first I must formally welcome you to our community here at Bullworth. My name is Dr. Crabblesnitch as you can see my de principal of this academy, it's my job to fix little boy's and girl's like you and to make you to a productive member of society, with moral's and an education that one day will help you on your professional career. A word of advise miss's Miles, im quite aware of you past conduct at previous school's, I'll just say that we will not tolerate that kind of erratic behavior here at Bullworth, you either behave yourself or I'll find myself in the need of behaving you myself. Do I make myself clear?' concluded Dr. Crabblesnitch.

'Yes, sir' said Madison, wanting to get out of his office as soon as possible.

'Good, I'm glad we could understood each other, now if you could take your leave as I believe I have to welcome yet another new student to out academy.

'Another poor bastard?' Madison thought. Standing from the chair she been sitting uncomfortably, and headed to the exit.

'Just remember girl, you will behave, or I shall behave you myself' yelled Dr. Crabblesnitch as she closed the door.

As Madison walked away from the door, a boy who was sitting besides it, opened it and before he closed it, she could hear said'

'Ah. So you must be the Hopkins boy' before the wooden door closed.

'Two new student's at the same time, how much fun all the older student's are going to have trying messing with us' Madison wondered as she headed to the exit.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 "The choking hold"

As Madison started to walk away from the principals's office she started to feel hungry, even with the whole ordeal she had just experienced her belly found it self in the mood of food, without any money in her pocket's she headed toward's what she assumed was the cafeteria, hoping that there were something free to eat.  
She walked down a set of stairs and turned around to see a massive group of student's, all pushing against each other, trying to reach some plates of food that were lying in what she thought was the food counter.  
All the tables were empty and it looked that no one wanted to seat there because after getting they're food everyone just left the cafeteria, she stepped into the cafeteria and sat on a table, waiting for the line to diminish so she could get something, but in that moment a fat and creepy women with a chef apron started yelling at the student's.

"That's all for today you little brat's, no more food for you, you little pigs" the women yelled, splattering saliva all over the student's.

"Come on Edna, you got to be kidding us, there has to be something left there, that weird looking grub you gave us is uneatable" A girl yelled back at the women, which Madison assumed was the cook by her look.

"There is nothing else, go bother someone else, now scram" was the last thing that Edna yelled before she started to hit them with her spoon.

All the student's left the cafeteria swearing at Edna for her cruelty and yelling that her food was horrible, in just a moment the cafeteria was empty an in silence completely different than just a moment ago. Madison looked around trying to find something to eat, because with the circumstances her stomach wasn't being merciful.

"Did I missed lunch?" A voice asked behind her.

Madison startled turned around to see who asked that more than obvious question, but couldn't say anything when she saw that the same guy whom she saw when she was waiting in the burger joint drive-through was standing right next to her, with sweaty clothes and wearing a leather backpack on his shoulder.

"You, you were..."

"On the opposite street that you were?" he said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah" was the only thing that Madison could reply.

"Well I was preparing myself to go jogging when I looked around and saw you waiting with your family"

"They're not my family, well at least not him, he's…" Madison was saying before a growl from her stomach interrupted her.

"It seems that you didn't got anything to eat there, you should have, after some time with the food that Edna cooks here you'll go crazy when you see a burger" he said with a small laugh.

"By how the people here were a moment ago I can see that she's a necessary evil" Madison said trying to defend Edna's food, "At least she tries" she thought.

"Wait here, I'm going to go see if I can get some fruit out of her" he said, heading towards the food counter to talk to Edna.

As Madison was left alone she wondered of what coincidence was that she found that guy here in Bullworth, for some reason Madison felt strange when she saw him for the first time, and now that he was next to her she felt it even more, even to the point of talking about her family with him, she had never talked to anyone about her life in the past because she felt that no one was trustworthy and could stab her in the back in any moment, but for some reason this guy had that effect in her.

"Here, I've managed to get some apple's and two banana's from her" he said while he sat on the chair opposite from Madison and putted the fruit's on the table and his backpack in the floor next to him.

"Thanks" Madison said, while she saw the guy in front of her, he was very pale but not the sink kind of pale, a pair of brown eyes with thick eye brows and a scar on his right cheek that resembled the paws of some kind of animal.

"Wait, I think I got some granola bars in my pack to complement this" he said as he reached for this backpack and started searching for them, it wasn't very long before he found and putted them next to the rest of the light snack they were going to have.

Madison was about to ask him his name, when he lowered his head, closed his eye's and started to make a silent prayer in front of her, this uneased Madison, she didn't despised believer's but she had some unpleasant experience's in the past with believer's that claimed to be perfect and pure of all things but they're actions said otherwise, she hoped this guy wasn't like them.  
She waited for him to finish, and then they started to eat.

"You okay?" Madison asked, trying to ease her discomfort.

"Yes, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable" he replied.

"Don't worry and by the way, who are you?" she asked feeling a little better.

"Oh, excuse me where are my manner's, I'm Connor, and you are?"

"Madison"

"A pleasure to meet you Madison, I wished it was on a better place, but still a pleasure" Connor said politely while extending his hand for a handshake. Which Madison shook firmly, wondering if he was being so polite for a reason.

"What do you want?" Madison asked immediately after releasing his hand with a stern look on her face.

"What do you mean?" Connor asked with a puzzled face.

"I mean that after seeing the kind of lunatic's that are in this school no one has a reason to be friendly with me and yet you are here giving me fruit's and shit and being nice, what do you want from me?" Madison asked with more intensity than before.

"I want nothing from you, like you I was long ago a new student here at Bullworth, and after going throught the first week's on this place, I promised myself that I'll spare the next new guy from that torment, you're scared I get it, but you'll find that even among these lunatic's there are people that you can trust" Connor replied firmly.

"Augh, first of all who say's I'm scared, and secondly why do you think that I trust you?" Madison growled.

"I never said that you trust me, trust comes with actions not words, and more importantly accept the fact that you're scared of this place,i mean from what I heard when I was entering school ground's, you've had the bad luck of running into Trent, which by the look of your arm's and clothes it seem's that he wasted no time in giving you a warm welcome to Bullworth."

"You're saying that I'm weak, that I can't protect myself and that I need a knight in shiny armor to help me all the time, well let me tell you buddy, I can take care of myself and I don't need your pity." Madison yelled at him, since her mother left his father she had always taken care of herself and always avoided needing someone's help.

"I'm sorry if I have insulted you, I didn't mean anything of what you've just said, I'll just say that when I came to the cafeteria you looked like you needed a friend, I'll leave you alone if that's what you want" Connor said with a sadness in his voice.

"Don't think that i…" were Madison's final word's before she started to lose her breath and started to cough violently trying to regain her breath, standing up from her chair, she tried to breath but couldn't inhale a single mouthful of air.

Seeing this Connor quickly jumped out of his chair and grasped Madison firmly and tried to squeeze her abdomen trying to make her vomit the piece of the granola bar that he assumed was the reason behind her choking like that. Connor was squeezing Madison trying to save her, while she was trying to get away from him, when a small piece of an apple jumped out of Madison's mouth while she fell into unconsciousness.


End file.
